MOMENT
by Byeongari'sDaughterInYourArea
Summary: Karena cinta adalah saat… / mengandung unsur Boy x boy, Boyslove, Shounen ai, Yaoi. / Narusasu Fict. oneshoot.


MOMENT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Karena cinta adalah saat… / mengandung unsur Boy x boy, Boyslove, Shounen ai, Yaoi. / Narusasu Fict.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Moment Song © Komposernya

Moment Fanfic © Hatsuki Anita Anti Mainstream

Warning : fict abal, gaje, typo(s), gak pake EYD, hati-hati sakit kepala, alur hancur, POV gak jelas, bikin meriang, bikin mual. Bagi yang ingin melanjutkan, jika ada sesuatu saya selaku author tidak akan bertanggung jawab XD.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Language : Indonesian

Words : 1322

FYI : ini adalah fanfic NaruSasu bukan SukeNaru… Jadi apabila ada readers yang merupakan anti NaruSasu, lebih baik tinggalkan fict ini tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _In your eyes.._

 _In your mind.._

 _Sarangi.._

 _Geuryeojyeo.._

Hari itu, Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya bertemu Naruto. Dan ketika mata mereka tak sengaja tertaut, Sasuke merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke berfikir  
'Apa yang ku rasakan saat ini?'  
Namun, cinta belum diputuskan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Ck, Dobe. Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum angkuh. Naruto berkedip sebelum menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berjabat. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Namun, sekali lagi—

"Jangan sombong, Teme." —Cinta belum diputuskan.

 _Uri meolli isseodo.._

 _Garyeojin dedo.._

 _Love is you.._

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Sasuke mengerti. Bahkan walau jarak mereka terlampau jauh, walau dia bersembunyi sekalipun. Mereka akan tetap bertemu. Karena cinta adalah dia.

"Oh, hai teme. Ini sudah ke-4 kalinya kita bertemu secara kebetulan." Naruto menyapa, Sasuke tersenyum kesal.

"Ck, ini yang ke-5, Dobe." Decaknya.

"Ne, Teme. Karena ini adalah pertemuan ke-5 kita. Jadi ku fikir tak ada salahnya aku meminta nomor ponselmu. Jadi, berapa nomormu?"

 _Baramgyeole nalliun geuriumi_

 _Nae maeumeul jeonhaejugil_

Sasuke mengecek kontak di ponselnya. Padahal baru 3 hari yang lalu mereka bertemu, tapi dia—berat utnuk mengatakan kalau dia—merasa rindu pada pemuda blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu. Berharap kerinduannya dapat membawa angin untuk memberitahu tentang hatinya pada pemuda itu. Namun— berharap saja tak cukup.

'tuut.. tuut.. tuut..' 'srek'

"Moshi-moshi? Ne, Teme ada apa? Jangan bilang kau merindukanku." Pemuda di seberang sana menyapa lebih dulu.

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan." Sasuke berusaha agar nada suaranya tetap datar dan tidak berubah.

"Aku juga..

Jadi, kapan dan dimana kita akan bertemu?"

"Besok, Pukul 10.00 pagi. Aku akan menunggumu di taman tempat kita pertama kali bertemu." Putus Sasuke.

 _Love is the moment.._

 _Niga odeon geunal.._

 _Geu soongan.._

Sasuke menunggu Naruto, duduk di bangku taman, merasakan semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Dan ketika pemuda blasteran Amerika itu datang. Sasuke tanpa basa-basi—

"Aku menyukaimu." —Mengatakan apa maksudnya mengajak Naruto bertemu. Naruto tampak shock, sebelum akhirnya melukis senyuman hangat.

"Aku juga.. Yah, padahal aku baru saja ingin mengatakannya. Tapi, kau lebih dulu ternyata."

 _Du Noone maejhyeo.._

 _Gaseume maejhyeo.._

 _Jaggu Tteo Olla.._

Setelah pernyataan cinta di taman. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Naruto mengisi pandangannya dan hatinya. Sekarang, semua fikirannya pun hanyalah Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu menyukaiku. Hingga pindah universitas yang sama, Teme." Sasuke mendengus.

"Bukan karenamu aku pindah kesini. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Dobe." Namun, guratan merah muda di pipinya sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

 _Love is the moment.._

 _Niga gadeon geunal.._

 _Geu soongan.._

Besok adalah hari kelulusan mereka, Sasuke tak menyangka hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah menginjak 4 tahun. Namun ketika Naruto dengan wajah yang muruk mengajak bertemu, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengiyakan.

"Ne, Teme. Ayahku ingin aku kembali ke Amerika, melanjutkan S2 disana." Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa, Dobe?"

"Aku tak ingin kita sama-sama tersiksa dengan hubungan jarak jauh, Teme. Jadi, maukah kau untuk berhenti?" Nada suara Naruto yang putus asa, membuat Sasuke tak sadar meneteskan air mata. Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Membagi kehangatan dan rasa sakit.

"Biarkan seperti ini… Aku tak keberatan.." Naruto tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

 _Ijeul su eobseo.._

 _Jaggu tteo olla.._

Ini adalah 1 tahun setelah Naruto kembali ke Amerika. Namun, selama apapun Naruto pergi, Sasuke tak bisa melupakannya. Sasuke terus berfikir akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dobe?" Lirihnya sambil menatap figura yang berisikan fotonya dan Naruto.

 _Close your eyes.._

 _Close your ears.._

 _Sarangi.._

 _Neuggyeojeo.._

Naruto duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya. Menutup mata dan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset. Dia hanya berharap, Sasuke dapat merasakan cintanya yang kian membesar, walau jarak memisahkan mereka.

"Sasuke…"

 _Neoreul jabji mothaedo.._

 _Anji mothaedo.._

 _Love is you.._

Naruto menatap lengannya, lalu beralih pada foto Sasuke yang menjadi wallpaper di ponselnya.

"Percayalah Sasuke, bahkan jika aku tak bisa merangkulmu. Cinta bagiku, tetaplah dirimu." Bisik Naruto pada kesunyian.

 _Haessal soke garyeojin geuriumi_

 _Nae maeumeul jeonhaejugil_

Di bawah sinar matahari, di padang rumput yang sejuk, Naruto berteriak kencang.

"WAHAI MATAHARI YANG BERSINAR TERANG HARI INI, DAPATKAH KAU KATAKAN PADA SASUKE, TENTANG HATIKU, HATIKU YANG SANGAT MENCINTAINYA…" A la pujangga yang dilanda kerinduan dalam.

 _Love is the moment.._

 _Niga odeon geunal.._

 _Geu soongan.._

Naruto benar-benar bahagia ketika mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama. Ketika Sasuke datang sebagai lawan mainnya. Di atas panggung teater, naruto mengungkapkan segala kerinduannya.

"Teme…"

"Dobe…"

Walau hanya dengan satu kata dan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan hati masing-masing.

 _Du no one maejhyeo.._

 _Gaseume maejhyeo.._

 _Jaggu tteo olla.._

Naruto kembali merasakan jatuh cinta utnuk yang ke sekian kalinya pada pemuda blasteran Jepang-Korea itu. Fikirannya penuh dengan Sasuke. Tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali. Di atas sebuah panggung teater.

"Aku merasa jatuh cinta— lagi…" Ujar Naruto sambil memandang jam tangan pemberian Sasuke.

 _Love is the moment.._

 _Niga gadeon geunal.._

 _Geu soongan.._

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Sasuke akan pergi ke Korea. Sasuke menemuinya dengan keadaan yang kacau. Naruto mencoba untuk bersikap egois. Ia tak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Sasuke. Mereka bahkan baru saja bertemu lagi. Naruto berusaha agar Sasuke tak jadi pergi. Namun, Sasuke tetap pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maaf, Dobe."

 _Ijeul Su eobseo.._

 _Jaggu tteo olla.._

Naruto masih dan masih terus berfikir, kenapa ia membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Harusnya ia berusaha lebih keras lagi agar Sasuke tetap bersamanya. Namun kenyataannya, Sasuke telah pergi.

"ARRRGGGHHHH…" Naruto memecahkan cermin dalam kamarnya.

 _Love is the moment.._

 _Neoreul bonaen geunal.._

 _Geu soongan.._

Lalu mereka kembali bertemu. Di tempat yang sama. Di atas panggung teater. Mereka berbagi kepedihan, saling berpelukan, dan membagi kehangatan.

"Ne, Teme. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu… Bagaimana aku bisa mencegahmu, ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku hanya dengan sebuah kata maaf saja."

"Itu juga yang ku rasakan dulu ketika kau pergi. Tapi, Dobe… Cintaku semakin membesar setelah membiarkanmu pergi…" Bisik Sasuke.

"Ya, Teme. Kau benar. Because Love is the moment, the day I let you go." Balas Naruto.

 _Shimjangi meomchweo.._

 _Shigani meomchweo.._

 _Jagguman apha.._

Sasuke memandang tepat di mata Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang— lagi.

"Dobe, kau juga harus tahu. Ketika aku membiarkanmu pergi. Hatiku telah berhenti menangis. Karena aku merasa waktu telah terhenti. Namun, aku tetap merasakan sakit." Sasuke menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu… Aku juga merasakannya…" Bisik Naruto mendekap Sasuke lebih erat.

 _Love is the moment.._

 _Neoreul ddeonal geunal.._

 _Geu soongan.._

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, membiarkan jari-jarinya menyelusup di sela-sela jari Sasuke.

"Aku dulu benar-benar menyesal, ketika harus meninggalkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak menyesal lagi, karena yang terpenting kau ada dalam genggamanku sekarang." Naruto menatap serius Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum sinis, lalu menyeringai.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Yeah, begitulah menurutku, Teme." Jawab Naruto antusias.

"Sebenarnya, Dobe… Aku tak menyesal pernah meninggalkanmu." — Sarangeun sungan igi ttaemune, neoreul ddeonal geunal geu soongan.

"YAK… TEMEEE…"

 _Sarangdeo ddeonna…_

 _Jagguman apha…_

Naruto memberikan coklat dan bunga pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum masam dan sedikit menggerutu.

"Inilah yang membuat kita sakit ketika terpisah, Dobe. Cinta yang berlebihan." Dengus Sasuke disusul dengan gerutuan kecil, namun tetap menerimanya,

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan dalam cinta, Teme." Cengirannya menghangatkan hati Sasuke di pagi yang sedingin ini.

 _In your eyes.._

 _In your mind.._

 _Sarangi.._

Sasuke membuka pembuka bungkus coklat, dan memakannya. Tidak manis. Pas dengan lidahnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Kau membuat ini sendiri?" Di dalam mata Sasuke, Naruto dapat melihat bias cinta ketika mencicipi coklat buatannya. Jadilah, Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Kau suka?"

"Tidak." Namun, dalam hatinya Sasuke mengakui bahwa coklat buatan Naruto adalah coklat terenak yang pernah ia makan seumur hidupnya. Dan Naruto tahu, bagaimanapun Tsunderenya Sasuke. Cinta tak akan membohonginya.

 _Karena…_

 _Love Is the Moment.._

Karena Naruto dan Sasuke tahu dengan baik, kalau cinta adalah saat…

"Niga odeon geunal geu sungan.." Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"You're going to leave me." Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Neoreul bonaen geunal geu sungan.." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto, namun tetap menjaga jarak mereka agar tetap dekat.

"Where I left you." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Dimana Cinta dibuat hingga berlebihan—" Sasuke memulai dan—

"—Hingga sampai menyakiti diri masing-masing." —Naruto mengakhiri.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Teme."

"Hn, Arigatou, Dobe."

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan ciuman mesra Naruto dan Sasuke. Merayakan Hari Ulang Tahun Sasuke dengan merengkuh satu sama lain dalam kehangatan yang menyenangkan.

Because Love Is the Moment…

We Can Through All The Obstacles Together…

= Anita =

END

O..Kay… Fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk hari ulang tahun mamih.. tapi di post sekarang karena takutnya gk bisa posting di hari ultah mamih... XD Apakah fanfic ini termasuk songfic? Aku terinspirasi buat fic abal ini setelah temanku meminta download-in OST K-Drama The Heirs.. Akhirnya nemu lagu Moment-nya Changmin 2AM.. Dan Jadilah fanfic gaje inii… XD RnR… Gimme leview pweasee…


End file.
